


Becoming a father

by Kapoen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Diapers, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Happy Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier has a bruised bladder, M/M, Mute Jaskier | Dandelion, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Prison, Prostitution, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Kapoen
Summary: Geralt looked at the advetention in the paper 1150,- dollars a month to babysit an ex-prison kid. It wasn’t much those kids were troubled he knew from experience. He had seen enough of them in the nine hundred years he was alive. But he didn’t have much choice did he? Companies didn’t want to hire witchers and the hours he spent teaching about magic and monsters at the local college didn’t earn much. If he didn’t find a second job soon he would have a problem paying the bills.He didn’t expected the kid to be Jaskier. A traumatized boy how had a hard time in life and was abused in prison. Can Geralt help Jaskier to feel safe again? And can Geralt find a new goal in life now he can’t work as a witcher anymore?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 201





	1. The job

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. I add tags well I write. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language so there will be spelling- and grammar mistakes. I’m sorry, I hope you like this fic anyway.
> 
> Updates when they are finished 😀 it won’t be every week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds a new job.

**Chapter one: The job**

Geralt opened the newspaper and looked at the job advertetions like he did every morning. Most of the jobs he didn’t qualify for or he didn’t like them. His eye fell on a small advertention in the corner of the page. He put the breakfast down to really look at it. 

The new change project:

_ The new change project is looking for families willing to take in young adults (19-25 year’s old) who spend time in prison for small crimes like theft, drug possession, prostitution or fraud. To give them better chances to get and stay on the right path we look for families to take them under their wing for at least a year. We look for families who can offer: _

  * _A stable home._


  * Can help a young adult to find a job or get back to school.


  * A judge free environment, you understand, life can be difficult.


  * A room (they don’t have to share a room).


  * Don’t have more than two other children living with them.



_ What do we offer you? _

  * _help and advice whenever needed._


  * A chance to do something good.


  * Compensation for food, toiletries, clothes and whatever else. 500,- dollar each month.


  * A compensation for your time, energy and flexibility. That will be 650,- dollar each month.



_ If you're interested send an email to Triss, her email address is on the website of the New chance project. _

Geralt looked at the advetention in the paper 1150,- dollars a month to babysit an ex-prison kid. It wasn’t much for the energy it would cost. Those kids were troubled he knew from experience. He had seen enough of them in the nine hundred years he was alive. In the old days those boys ended up dead or in such a horrible prison they never broke the law again. In this century people believed in second chances. Geralt wasn’t sure he agreed with that or not. But he didn’t have much choice did he? Companies didn’t want to hire witchers, so much for second chances for witchers and the hours he spent teaching about magic and monsters at the local college didn’t earn much. If he didn’t find a second job soon we would have a problem paying the bills. 

He sighed it sounded horrible sharing your house with someone else, who probably didn’t want to be there, keeping them out of trouble. Maybe he should take Eskel's offer and start to work at his clinic or become a private detective like Lambert. He sat down on his table. Maybe it was because he was getting older but he didn’t want to learn a new profession. He missed the old uncomplicated days with monsters, coins and winters in Kaer Morhen. He missed the days without phones, cars and airplanes. At least for this job he didn’t need to learn something new. He could always lock the kid in his room if he was too annoying. Vesemir locked him in enough times and that wasn’t fun in Kaer Morhen. 

Kaer Morhen was a museum now. Vesemir teached and showed people about the witcher's lifestyle. They were like myths nowadays. Geralt used to love that place but now he avoided it. There was a cafe in his old bedroom and in Roach her stable was an indoor playground. He didn’t understand how Vesemir could not mind that. He would never have allowed it. Vesemir tried to make a living for himself, he shouldn’t blame him for that but he did. 

But if he was honest he was the only one not adjusting to modern life. The others started new companies and used their skills for good. He didn’t, he teached but didn’t like it, he had an apartment he hated. Eskel brought it when Geralt lived in his car for three months. He didn't mind, he was used to camping and sleeping outside. It remembered him of the old days. He could park the car in the woods and sleep outside and pretend for a few moments it was still the year 1200 and he had to hunt a monster tomorrow. 

He had a tv and a coffee machine he never touched he didn’t even know how they worked. He didn’t care. He missed Roach, the winters in the keep and Ciri his daughter. She grew old and died. It was strange to see your own daughter die of old age. It was terrible if he was honest. He buried her on this beautiful spot. But her grave was gone, it was a parking lot now. He got angry just by thinking about that. His sweet little girl. 

He could not keep a job, he didn’t mind. Eskel would clean up the mess anyway. He always did. If Geralt was drunk and calling him angry he would come, if Geralt didn’t pay a bill Eskel would fix it, if he threw his phone on the floor because it’s battery was empty again Eskel got him a new one. 

But Eskel wasn’t his protector of father. No, his father was busy making t-shirts with witcher prints he thought angry and he threw his glass on the ground. Why did the world have to change so much? Why couldn’t he adjust like the rest of them? Eskel was too good for him. He needed to be able to pay at least his own bills. He couldn’t ask that much from Eskel. He already asked too much, he didn’t deserve his kindness.

He picked up his Ipad the only thing he did like from all the modern stuff and went to the website form the advention in the paper, he filled in a lot of forms before his application was sent. The only thing he needed to do was convince this Triss person where he was sending the papers too that he wasn’t in it for the money. He could do that. She wouldn’t be able to hear his heartbeat change when he lied. Convincing her should be easy. 

An hour later he already got an email back from Triss and her colleague. They would love to meet him. If he had time tomorrow around four o clock, they would come by for an interview and to check his house. Tomorrow he is free, he only worked Mondays and Tuesdays. So he sent back that he agreed. 

His phone zoomed, he saw Eskel his name on the screen. He sighed and picked up. “Hey brother” he said. Eskel only called to check on him. Well at least he had good news today. Eskel would like it that he had a job interview. 

“Hey Geralt, how are you?” Eskel asked, like always. He called at least three times a week, always different days then Lambert. Geralt thought they talked about him and set up some kind of ‘keep in contact with Geralt’ schedule. Apparently they thought he needed some human contact every day. They were wrong, he didn’t need anybody. Just like he didn’t want someone who needed him. 

‘Good, I have a job interview tomorrow,” he said immediately only because it would please Eskel and get him off his back for a while. 

“Oh really wow, which company?” his brother sounded happy and surprised. Geralt knew that Eskel had been close to giving up on him. 

“The New chance project, helping young adults after life in prison stay on the right path and things like that” he didn’t tell him he had to take the kid in. Eskel wouldn’t like that. He would lecture him endlessly, he did so before. 

“Oh really, you would be a social worker. Well maybe it’s just the job for you. You have enough experience in life” Eskel said. Eskel probably hoped he finally would do something with his life again. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t pay much, but it will be enough and I can fit it in next to teaching” he said. Eskel made an agreeing sound. Well at least somebody was happy today.

“Yeah of course, don’t worry about the money I can help you, you know that” Eskel said. Geralt sighed, his brother always wanted to help him with everything. 

“I know, listen I want to prepare for the interview” he didn’t want to talk to Eskel about his non-existing new career as a social worker anymore.

“Of course, good luck. Tell me how it went” Eskel said before Geralt hung up the phone. He did feel a bit guilty about lying to his brother, especially since Eskel ment so well but he didn’t want to hear all Eskel’s arguments why taking this kid in wasn’t a good idea. He was capable of making those decisions himself. It was his life after all.

-

The next morning Geralt spent cleaning his apartment. It needed to look good. He brought coffee in a thermocan so he didn’t have to figure out the machine. Coffee shops are everywhere nowadays. 

Exactly on four o'clock the bell rang. He put a smile on his face and opened the door. A man and a woman appeared. “I’m Triss” the woman went to shake his hand. She was pretty and had big brown curls. 

“Geralt,” he said. The men told him he was Letho and the two of them walked to the living room. He made them coffee and sat down as well. Geralt didn’t like Letho that much there was something off about him or maybe Letho didn’t want to visit a witcher. 

Geralt looked at the man and woman sitting on his couch in his house. They both had files on their laps. Triss was biting on her pen. Reading the file. Letho just stared at him.

“So mister Rivia, what are your reasons for applying for our new chance program?” Triss asked looking up at him with a smile. Geralt smelled that she was excited and curious. She probably never met a witcher before. Most people were curious or afraid the first time they met him. At least they didn’t throw stones anymore. 

“I have seen a lot of bad in the world. Seen a lot of people being pushed to criminal and illegal activities. Sometimes I agreed, sometimes I didn’t. But their lives never got better after the punishment. I didn’t like that. It seemed unfair. I want to help one” he studied on this answer because he couldn’t tell Triss he really applied because it wasn’t easy for a witcher to find a job and he could use the money. She wouldn’t like that. This motivation she clearly liked better. She smelled happy and she was quickly writing it down. 

“Great, that is the good motivation. You already work with kids from the age of eighteen till twenty five right?” Letho said looking in his file. The man looked a bit less annoyed. So he probably hadn’t thought Geralt was the right man for the job at first. 

“Yes I work at the local college. Most students are that age” he answered with a fake smile. “I like that very much,” he added. 

“Great everything looks good, but you do realize your ward is going to live with you for at least a year. You are responsible for him. You have to buy him food, clothes. Make sure he gets a job or some kind of education. It is their second chance. He or she will need your guidance, rules but also love, kind words and trust. Do you think you can give that to a troubled kid who spent time in prison and had nowhere to go” Triss looked him in his eyes. She is very serious. This answer could give him the job or make him lose it. 

“Yes I think I can. I know even. I raised a daughter before. She lost everything: her home, her parents, her family, her country. I helped her with her nightmares, her anger and gave her a safe home. She ended up well. She died a happy grandmother because of me” he said, he didn’t plan on telling them about Ciri but he realized this question would decide if he got the job or not. Triss nobbed she was happy. And how hard it could be? He had witcher mutations keeping an young adult in line shouldn’t be so hard. He could always lock him in his room, as a prisoner he should be used to that. 

“His paperwork was fine, I think we can be happy with him. We have so many kids with aggression problems we probably can’t place anywhere else. They can live with a witcher. A witcher can handle them” Letho said, looking also happy like Triss. Geralt didn’t like his statement but kept his mouth shut. It was true he could handle aggression he was made for fighting. So he probably got the job. 


	2. The prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt picks Jaskier up from the prison.

**Chapter two: The prison.**

“Being a witcher provides you with skills to smell emotions, hear if someone is in pain or scared right” Triss asked slowly, clearly thinking about something. Geralt just nodded. He didn’t want to explain more about that. 

Triss started to smile. “Fantastic we have the right kid for you. Congratulations mister Rivia. You just become a guardian in the new chance program. Your ward will be Jaskier and twenty two year old young adult” Triss told him. That went fast. 

Letho turned to Triss. Geralt smiled like he was happy. He wasn’t because Jaskier would probably be the most aggressive and terrible kid they had. It would be a terrible year for him, fights every day...

“Jaskier? He doesn’t have anger issues. He doesn’t even qualify for the program. We can better find some kind of place in a church or special needs organization for him” Letho said. Geralt looked up surprised at what was going on? No anger issues? 

“No Jaskier would be perfect. I think there is much more in that boy then we think” Triss said turning her attention back to Geralt. “Jaskier spend a year in prison for prostitution, theft, trespassing and having a fake id. Nothing too big or bad. He doesn’t have any family and his time in prison was bad, very bad. He didn’t go to highschool or at least didn’t finish it as far as we know. He has some anxiety problems, panic attacks and things like that. What do you say mister Rivia is Jaskier welcome in your home”. Geralt stared at her. Jaskier didn’t sound like an easy case but he needed the money badly. And a panic attack was better than anger issues he guessed. 

“Sure, when does he come?” he asked, hoping it would take some time. He should probably prepare some things like painting the guest room and tell Eskel and Lambert about his plan. 

“Well we could fill in the paper work now and you can pick him up tomorrow when he is released. We will make sure he knows that you're coming” she said. “I will be there as well to introduce you”. 

“Great,” Geralt said, hoping it sounded convincing enough. “Wait if you hadn’t found a house for him yet, where was he going tomorrow?” he asked. Triss and Letho looked at each other.

“We didn’t know yet,” Triss said. Geralt knew she lied. Wherever they planned to bring Jaskier they didn’t want him to know that. It didn’t feel good. Apparently there were some secrets about this kid. Why? It was better to tell him everything right? What was the big deal? Were they scared that he would back out? Were they that desperate to find a place for Jaskier? 

“What are you not telling me”? He asked looking directly at Triss. Her cheeks flushed. She didn’t want to tell him. Well, too bad. 

“Well, uhm nothing. I mean. It’s just a little thing. He got uhm beaten and raped in prison. It traumatized him” she said looking at her file again ashamed. Geralt sighed, humans never change, always trying to hurt each other. 

“What? Do you call that a little thing?” he said, shaking his head angrily. “Rape is a little thing? Being beaten is a little thing? Being traumatized is a little thing?” He said. He saw too bad much in his life. 

“I’m sorry, you're right” Triss said looking away. “Jaskier is glad to have you”.

Geralt didn’t answer; he wasn’t sure if Jaskier would be happy with him. But at least he would be better than those two idiots. He could protect him against violence. 

~

The next day Geralt was standing in some kind of waiting area in the visitors hall of the prison. Triss the woman who also interviewed him yesterday was waiting there with him. She was nervous, constantly looking on her phone and biting her nails. She probably expected this not to go well. 

Jaskier was already half an hour late. Geralt sighed. It was a terrible day already. Somehow Eskel found out about his plan to become a guardian and of course he was against it and not a little bit. He even made Lambert call him to tell him it was a bad idea. Well he already said yes and wasn’t planning to go back at his word, especially since he didn’t think Jaskier would and up somewhere nice if he backed out now. Not that Eskel would understand that. Eskel only heard the words: prison, taking in and aggression. 

He also hadn’t slept that night. Triss her words went through his head. Rape, beaten, panic attacks, anxiety it was heavy. It made him think about all those humans he met. He knew the looked that people had in their eyes after torture and rape. He lived in a time when the victims were even blamed for it. He saw a girl being thrown out of her home because her uncle couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Nobody supported her. He gave her some coins. Maybe he should have done more. Like killing the uncle but back then he didn’t interfere in human affairs. He still didn’t like it. Somehow he didn’t think Jaskier had a lot of support in prison as well. It shouldn’t even be possible being hurt like that in a place full of guards. So he hadn’t been protected by the people how should have protected him. 

He also had to think about his own actions. He had killed and beaten many people. He told himself he had too. The lesser evil. But did he really? Renfri flashed through his head and some soldiers, bandits. They had family too. He knew he shouldn’t think like that. It was a different time, a different life. He looked at the floor. Maybe he could give Jaskier a different life as well. Or at least some support. Would Renfri have turned out differently with support and more love? She had been raped too. He wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to that question. 

“He is really a nice kid. I hope you give him a chance, if it doesn’t work you can call us and we find him some other place” Triss told him she was clearly so nervous. Geralt could smell it and wasn’t nice. She seriously expected him to be unable to handle Jaskier. Well he would prove her wrong. He was a witcher after all. When you can kill a dragon you can handle a kid he told himself. 

“Why wasn’t he transferred after they hurt him so bad in here” he asked because the question kept going through his head. Triss sighed and looked to the floor.

“He didn’t ask for it, we, the social workers, only found out last week about him when we got his file. Prisoners who don’t have a place to go are transferred in the care of social services. But I’m sure they did their best here” she said Geralt could tell she was lying. She smelled sad. She didn’t think they did a thing to protect Jaskier. It made him angry. 

Suddenly his nose caught another smell, one of someone in big distress and fear. His hand automatically moved to his back for his swords but they weren’t there. They hadn’t been there in a long time. He looked around and saw a young man with brown hair standing in the waiting area with a guard guiding him. His clothes were way too big. He was wearing torn jeans and an old football shirt. He didn’t have a bag or something. His brown hair fell over his eyes and he looked to the floor. He was biting his lip and breathing fast. Triss almost ran to him taking his arm from the guard. She knew him. 

“Jaskier, good to see you. It’s over now. Your guardian is here. The witcher Geralt of Rivia '' she told him. So that was Jaskier. Triss took Jaskier's arm and started to push him to Geralt. Jaskier let her. Jaskier didn’t look up at him while he was standing in front of him. Geralt smelled he was scared. He was biting his fingers so hard that they were bleeding now. The kid was terrified of him. Great! He got abused in prison and they send him home with a scary witcher of course he is terrified. Poor boy.

“I’m Geralt” he said. Jaskier didn’t react. “Where is your bag?” He asked. Triss looked around for it. 

“I will go ask,” she said and she walked off. Geralt stood uncomfortable in front of Jaskier. This was a terrible idea. He should have listened to Eskel. 

“Stop biting your fingers they are bleeding” he told Jaskier he tried not to sound mean. Jaskier immediately recreated and took his fingers out. They indeed bleed a bit. It wasn’t bad enough to put a bandage on them but the fact the boy bit his own fingers until the bleeding felt very wrong. He needed to ask Triss about this. This was something to take very seriously. 

“I’m going to talk to Triss, stay here” he told Jaskier. 

Jaskier looked at him but didn’t seem to really see him, his eyes were fixed at something else. Geralt followed his glance and saw two men there, they just visited someone, a brother or something and remembered them talking when he was waiting for Jaskier. 

He walked over to Triss who was holding a few coins and a notebook now. “He bite his fingers until they bled, '' he said, angry at her like she could help it. 

“Yes he does, we told you he has anxiety. The guards told me he pulls his hair or bites his fingers if he is scared. You can smell if he is getting scared and stop him in time” she said like it was something normal, but Geralt didn’t really listen he focused on another conversation in the waiting room.

“You dirty little whore you are finally free. Our brother will miss you. If you ever need work call me. Or even better now you come with us. We will keep you safe and fed” one of the men Jaskier focused on earlier said. Geralt turned around. The man took hold of Jaskier's arms and tried to pull him to the door. Jaskier smelled even more scared, his heartbeat went faster then it should be able to. But he let them take him. Geralt moved forward with his witcher speed, he pulled Jaskier out of their grip and held him against his chest one arm protectively around him. 

“Leave him. Don’t touch him, don’t look at him. Or you're dead” he hissed he meant it. The men looked to Geralt. Geralt felt suddenly so protective over the boy in his arms. “He is mine” he whispered. Where did that come from? 

“Oh he is a witcher whore now. Of course you mutants needed a whore who doesn’t scream” the man laughed and walked to another man. Geralt wanted to hit the man but realized that that wasn’t the right way to handle this, he turned his focus to Jaskier. 

The boy was breathing fast, but he was calming down. There were tears in his eyes and he was pulling his hair. Geralt took the hands in his free hand and squeezed them a bit, Jaskier let go of his hair. Jaskier leaned against his chest and Geralt let him. Geralt wasn’t sure why he was hugging Jaskier, it was something his instinct told him to do. He felt the need to keep Jaskier safe forever. 

Triss looked happy for them, this was exactly what the woman wanted. Geralt who protects Jaskier. Geralt sighed time to be the guardian. 

“They won’t bother you again, I’m a witcher. I can protect you against everyone who bothers you. Try to take deep breaths”. Jaskier looked at him and tried to calm down a bit. The big blue and sad eyes only made Geralt his feelings to protect the boy bigger. 

“You're are doing great kid,” he said. Jaskier was so different from what he was expecting. He thought his ward would be some rough street kid with plans to run away and go back to his old life. He hadn’t expected a boy with so much anxiety. So much in need of protection and safety. 

“Why don’t you take Jaskier home Geralt?” Triss said. Geralt nodded. “They only had some coins and a notebook here”. Triss handed him those. Geralt put them in his pocket; they were big enough for the small notebook and few coins. Not that Jaskier needed coins. Geralt would take care of him. 


	3. Welcome in my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt takes Jaskier home.

**Chapter three: Welcome to my home**

“Come,” Geralt said letting go of Jaskier. He made Jaskier walk in front of him and Jaskier slowly walked to the door and Geralt followed him. He took his time to observe the boy. He was skinny, too skinny even, his heartbeat went still too fast. He smelled like piss and unbrushed teeths, smells that weren’t common on humans any more nowadays. He even smelled some pain. This kid was clearly a big mess. 

“You're probably saving his life, Geralt” Triss called after him. Geralt shook his head, ignoring her and looking at the boy. Humans were horrible, monsters. How could they have hurt Jaskier so bad.

Jaskier stopped outside and turned to look at Geralt. “The big black car is mine” he pointed at his car, Eskel brought it. Jaskier started to walk to the car and stopped next to it and looked at Geralt again. 

“You can sit in the car,” he said, getting in the car himself. He looked as Jaskier climbed in. The boy didn’t smell as afraid as in the prison. The smell of pain was getting harder to ignore.

Geralt looked at Jaskier should he ask? Maybe he should wait for the boy to speak up. But then he realized Jaskier hadn’t said a thing yet. Geralt sighed hopefully he wasn’t mute. Dealing with mute people was hard and difficult. He heard Jaskier hiss, he couldn’t ignore that. 

“Are you in pain?” Geralt asked eyeing Jaskier up and down. He didn’t smell blood on other places then his fingers right? Well he wasn’t sure anymore. Jaskier looked up at him and he didn’t react. “If you tell me, maybe I can help,” Geralt said. He knew a lot about medicine, that was one thing you picked up living so long. 

Jaskier bit his lip but then nodded. Good, this was the first time the boy reacted or answered. It was a start. A very small start but still a start. Now he had to find out what was hurting. He hoped Jaskier could tell him. 

“What is hurting?” Geralt asked because he didn’t think it were the fingers but he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure about anything with Jaskier.

Jaskier looked at his lap and put his hand at his lower belly. Was it his belly? His bowels. Was he hungry or did he need the bathroom? Geralt was guessing. 

“Does your belly hurt?” Jaskier nodded again. Geralt wasn’t sure what to do. A belly that could mean a lot of things. He used his senses to get a clue but other than pain and the very disgusting smell he didn’t find a thing. So he needed more information. Maybe there was a wound. 

“Can I look?” He asked not knowing if he crossed a line or not. But he couldn’t help the kid without knowing what was going on. Jaskier bit his lip and took some time before he nodded, moving his hand away. Geralt knew he had to go slow. The boy was abused so he had to be careful. 

“Okay first I am going to lift your shirt and look at your skin” Geralt explained. Jaskier didn’t stop him when Geralt moved slowly and lifted Jaskier’s shirt. Jaskier didn’t smell afraid. He saw some new and old bruises but nothing that could cause him this much pain. Someone beat the kid up. Geralt took a deep breath. Jaskier was out of prison now. They couldn’t hurt him anymore. Geralt would make sure of it. 

“Can I touch your belly, to check if there's anything wrong inside?” He asked, looking at Jaskier. Jaskier nodded slowly, apparently trusting him. That was a good sign right? 

Geralt slowly touched the skin looking for something, Jaskier didn’t really react. Geralt looked up confused but Jaskier moved his hand and it was shaking. He pushed his waistband a bit down exposing more skin and pointed to the area. 

Geralt moved his hand a little until he reached the area Jaskier exposed and pushed slowly at the skin. Jaskier hissed in pain, moved his knees up to protect himself, there were tears in his eyes. Geralt quickly got his hand back. 

“It’s your bladder,” he said. There was only one organ there as far as he knew. He started to think of reasons why someone there bladder hurt so bad. “Did you get enough to drink in prison?'' he asked if a bladder wasn't used enough if could get infected. Jaskier put his hands on his belly again and shook his head. Okay we that was something he could fix. Ciri got bladder infections too. Yennefer gave her medicine and a lot of water. It was easy to fix she always said.

“Then you probably have a bladder infection or something. I will ask a doctor to look at it” he said, looking at the boy. He would ask Eskel to come over. The boy didn’t look healthy at all. There was probably more wrong than just a bladder infection. Eskel would know what to do. “I will get you help at home” he said and he started the car. 

The drive home was silent, Jaskier looked out the window and Geralt kept asking himself why this was a good idea again. He probably wasn’t the right person to help the boy. He almost wished they had given him a kid with aggression problems or something. He could deal with that, understand it. But Jaskier his issues were way out of his league. He also started to suspect that Jaskier was mute or at least didn’t talk much. Just another problem to the list. He didn’t speak sign language or something. How were they going to communicate? 

Geralt parked his car in the garage under his apartment and helped Jaskier out. The smell of pain was less. But the boy did stink. He needed to shower fast. It hurt Geralt’s nose. 

“I live at the fifth floor number 509 it's your home now too” he explained stepping in the lift. Jaskier followed him. “I don’t have many rules or anything, just clean up after yourself, try not to break anything and tell me if you need something or when there is something wrong” he didn’t think Jaskier needed all the rules he made up before meeting him. 

The lift stopped at their floor and Geralt walked to his front door. “I will get you your own key” he said, not that he was planning on letting Jaskier leave the house alone sometime soon. The boy would get in trouble before reaching the corner of the street. He would need Geralt to protect him. 

“It isn’t big. There are two bedrooms, one for me and one for you. You can decorate it however you want. There is a bathroom, laundry room, kitchen and living room” he opened the doors of the room to show them to Jaskier. Jaskier didn’t react to anything he just followed him like a lost puppy. 

He stopped in the living room. “Why don’t you take a shower, I can give you clean clothes and soap. We will buy you your own clothes later this week”. Jaskier nodded and followed Geralt to his room. Geralt took sweatpants, a sweatshirt and clean socks and underwear out of his closet. You can throw your dirty clothes in the laundry room when you finish” he said before moving to the bathroom. If the bad smells around Jaskier were gone he had one problem less to worry about.

He showed Jaskier how the shower worked and which soap was for his body and witch for his hair. “Take all the soap that you need and shower as long as you want too”. He left Jaskier alone and closed the door. He listened until he heard him step under the shower before going to the living room. 

He sat down on the sofa and shook his head. He needed help. He needed Eskel quickly. He decided to call him in the morning. First he needed to know Jaskier a little better. He and Jaskier could go to the clinic. Eskel would love Jaskier. Well at least he hoped Eskel would. Eskel loved most people, he had an open and nice personality and forgave people. He was so different as Geralt was. Sometimes Geralt wished he was a bit more like Eskel. He would have a lot more friends and probably more sex too. But that was another issue. Since Yennefer disappeared he never really fell in love again. He had sex of course but it was different. It made him think about former lovers. 

He heard the shower stop. Jaskier showered fast. But he took his time to dress himself and then went to the laundry room to get rid of his old clothes. Then he walked to the living room and stopped at the door opening. Geralt turned to him and smiled. Be nice, kind and patient, he told himself. 

“Hey, I’m about to cook dinner. You can lay down in your room or sit on the couch” he said. Jaskier went to sit down on the couch and was looking at Geralt. Geralt sniffed his nose. The bad smell wasn’t gone? How was that possible? He smelled the soap so he was sure Jaskier used it, he was wearing clean clothes. Where did the piss smell come from? Maybe his clothes in the laundry room? 

“I’m putting your clothes in the wash machine before I start cooking,” he said. He left the living room and heard Jaskier go to his room. There was a shirt, jeans and socks. Geralt put it in the machine. He wanted to throw them out but didn’t think Jaskier would appreciate that. Where was his underwear? He looked in the jeans. Maybe they didn’t give him underwear. He went in the bathroom and looked, it definitely wasn’t there. He went back to the laundry room and started the machine. He heard Jaskier go to his room. Good the boy needed some rest.

Jaskier hadn’t come out of his room when Geralt finished cooking dinner. He knocked on the door of Jaskier's bedroom. “Jaskier dinner is ready”. The boy didn’t answer. Of course he didn’t. Geralt went back to the kitchen and set the table. He looked up when he heard light footsteps. Jaskier appeared in the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes.

“I made lasagna. I hope you like that” Geralt said it was Vesemir his recipe. He hadn’t cooked it in years but the boy needed some more meat on his bones. Jaskier didn’t react and just looked at Geralt. Geralt tried to figure out what was going on in Jaskier's head. He couldn’t. 

“Sit down there,” he said pointing at a stool at the dinner table. Jaskier did just that. Geralt put some lasagna on both their plates and started to eat. Jaskier picked up his spoon and took a little bite. He liked it. He smelled happy. Just like Lambert smelled when Geralt cooked him pannecaked for the first time. But by Jaskier it didn’t last long. 

Geralt already finished two plates when Jaskier hadn’t even finished a quarter of his. Geralt knew Jaskier was uncomfortable but he didn’t smell scared or sick. He knew the boy must be hungry. “I can make something else if you don’t like this,'' he offered, a bit disappointed that Jaskier hadn’t eaten his lasagna. Maybe Jaskier's stomach couldn’t handle the herbs he used. Jaskier dropped his spoon looking at Geralt. Geralt smiled trying to look kind. Jaskier just shook his head. 

“Okay it’s important that you eat. I know that you are hungry. If there is something wrong with the food or you just don’t feel like eating this. You can get something else. No problem” Geralt explained. He really hoped Jaskier would ask for an egg or something. The boy needed food!

Jaskier started to bite his lip again and looked scared. Okay this wasn’t the right way to go. Quickly he thought about a different approach. “Let’s make a deal you don’t eat but you do drink your glass of water. Water is important” Geralt took Jaskier his plate away and pointed at the big glass full of water that Jaskier didn’t touch yet. Drinking was more important than food. He could try to make the boy eat later that night or tomorrow. If the boy really had a bladder infection then making him drink a lot was the first priority. 


	4. Get a doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel helps Jaskier how is hurt bad.

**Chapter four: Get a doctor!**

Jaskier smelled scared, really scared but he picked up the glass, his hands were shaking and he drowned the glass in one go. Like he wanted to get done quickly. Geralt looked at him. What could be so scary about drinking water? Centuries ago you could drink bad water. What made you very sick, but nowadays? Ciri said something about that once right? He thought really hard. Or yeah, a bladder infection makes peeing hurt. Maybe he was afraid of that. He needed to visit Eskel tomorrow morning and ask him for some antibiotics. He also noted to offer Jaskier some painkillers later. There was no reason to be in pain. 

Jaskier had finished his glass. “You can stay here, or go lay down in your room. I want to look at some clothes in an online store later” he told Jaskier. Another positive thing about this century. He didn’t have to go to stores anymore. Everything he could buy online he brought there. No more overpricing for being a witcher. Only the parcel deliverer looked scared at him, but he could handle that. And Jaskier needed his own clothes. Geralt's clothes were way too big for him and black wasn’t really his color. He needed bright clothes. 

The boy immediately went to his room. He was probably tired. Geralt sighed. When he signed up to be a guardian he expected to be yelled at, to be insulted or even violence nothing he wasn’t used to. Not for this, he put the dishes in the dishwasher and googled panic attacks. He had seen his fair share of them but never really dealt with any. He let other people do that. He would ask Eskel for advice as well but for now doctor google had to do. Maybe there was some easy trick to handle them nowadays. Or a pill, there were pills for everything now right?

It was a few hours later when Geralt his iPad told him there was only five percent battery left. He didn’t feel like he found much useful information. Because there were so many things he didn’t know, like if Jaskier had a mental illness, how bad was he traumatized? Or he was born with natural anxiety. There were too many questions. It was too late to order clothes now he decided and went to tell Jaskier that. The boy was probably asleep anyway. Hopefully sleep made him feel better. 

Walking to the bedroom the smell of pain hit him. He hurried to Jaskier’s bedroom and opened the door. Was Jaskier pulling his hair again? Or biting his fingers? Geralt was preparing for that.

Jaskier was laying on his side on his bed breathing heavily. Geralt moved to kneel next to him. “What’s wrong?” he asked not knowing what to do. How could he help? Jaskier was holding his belly again, he peed himself and there were tears on his cheeks. Geralt put a hand on Jaskier's shoulder to calm him and took his phone out, they needed help. This was bad, this wasn’t an ordinary bladder infection. This was something worse, something bad. He needed Eskel, his brother could fix everything right? 

“I’m getting your help,” he told Jaskier, he patted the boy's head, he hoped it calmed him a bit. He called his brother. Jaskier closed his eyes. Geralt felt that he had a fever. Jaskier shook his head in pain. Poor kid. 

“Geralt, it’s late,” Eskel said annoyed but he did pick up like always. Geralt didn’t care, it was late, there was a kid in his care that needed medical help and Eskel was a doctor. 

“I need your help now,” Geralt said, squeezing Jaskier his shoulder. Wishing he could do more. He wanted to give him painkillers but knew it was better to wait for Eskel. Eskel had better stuff and could find out what the sores of the pain was. Not every pain needed the same painkillers he knew. 

“What, are you okay?” His brother asked and his annoyment was gone. Eskel was always ready to save him. 

“I’m okay, but that kid from the prison program isn't,” he said. The combination of Jaskier and prison felt so wrong in his head. Who could ever send a kid like this to prison? 

“Look Geralt, if he already went back to violence then maybe you should bring him back” Eskel sighed. Geralt would have hit his brother if he was in the room right now. Sending Jaskier back, over his dead body! Nobody would take Jaskier from him. 

“No, he is sick. So sick. There is something wrong with his bladder I think. Please Eskel I don’t have some rough street kid here but a very traumatized boy. Hurry please” he begged. He never begged for anything but this was different. He needed Eskel to hurry. 

“Alright. Give me ten minutes” Eskel said understanding that if Geralt begged it must be really bad. Geralt put his phone away and turned his attention back to Jaskier. 

“There is a doctor on his way. A very nice one who will help you” he whispered in Jaskier's ear. He looked at the boy. His shirt and pants were wet from pee and sweat. “Shall we take those wet clothes off, so the doctor can work faster and I don’t think they are very comfortable right now” he said softly as Jaskier was a very scared young kid. He was in Geralt's eyes. 

Jaskier gave him a small nod not opening his eyes. That was enough. Geralt first lifted his shirt. Moving Jaskier his arms out of it. It was like undressing a baby. He lifted the small body up to get the shirt completely off him. Jaskier wasn’t any help but Geralt didn’t mind that. He swallowed, he could count Jaskier's ribs and he had a lot of scars and bruises. Geralt wanted to go back to the prison and beat up whoever hurt this boy. Well later, when his boy was safe and healthy again. But he would get revenge for him. 

He moved to open Jaskier his pants. The fabric easily slides down the tin hips exposing a... diaper? Geralt looked again. It was a diaper, an old one that smelled bad and leaked at multiple places. He turned to Jaskier to ask about it but the boy still had his eyes closed. 

Suddenly Geralt realized that Jaskier must have put the diaper back on after showering. It explained the smell and the lack of underwear. He swallowed hard. Poor kid, he thought he had to re-use his diapers. That was terrible. Never, never ever you have to do something like this again he thought. 

Geralt first took the pants off before moving to the diaper. It needed to go. He opened the side and lifted Jaskier a little to move the thing away. It was gross, Jaskier probably had been wearing it for multiple days. Why did no one help him? Jaskier was just a kid. How could humans act so much like mosters? 

Geralt trow the diaper in the bin and looked at the angry red groin. It was bad, it was next level diaper rash. What was going on here? Why did they diaper him? Why didn’t he get new diapers to change? Why hadn’t Triss told him about this? He would have brought the kid clean diapers immediately. This was torture. The rash must have hurt badly, and how inhuman Jaskier must have felt so bad when he put a dirty diaper back on. It was probably a good thing he couldn’t leave Jaskier right now or he would have taken his swords out and hurt some people. 

He placed a blanket over the boy and took one of his hands in his. “Ssh, everything is going to be fine. I’m here now. Your safe” he whispered. The protective feelings he had he only felt one time before. Eight hundred years ago. When a blond princess became his daughter. He guessed he found a new child now. A boy that became his son. He would protect it with everything he had.

Geralt waited at Jaskier’s side. Petting the boy's head and whispering kind words in his ear. Jaskier wasn’t really with him. He was thrashing in the bed and hissing in pain. Geralt hoped Eskel would hurry. He hated to see the boy in so much pain. Jaskier hissed again and a little bit of urine escaped him. Peeing was hurting him so much! Geralt tried to clean him up with some water and a soft towel every time it happened. “Hurry up Eskel” he begged in silence. 

Finally there was a knock on his door, Geralt let go of Jaskier. He promised to be back soon and hurried to open the door. Eskel was standing there. Carrying multiple medical bags. “Show me the kid, if he is faking Geralt, I will kill you both myself” Eskel said. Geralt saw that Eskel had bags under his eyes. He was probably tired. His brother spent too many hours working. But Geralt had told him that already too many times. 

Geralt took a bag from his brother. “He is not faking. He is in bad shape. Mentally and physically” he started Eskel looked at him urging him to continue. He guessed he should tell Eskel more before they went to see Jaskier. “They told me that he was beaten a lot in prison. He still had fresh bruises. He uhm he was raped too”. That was harder to say then he had thought. Saying it made it real. Well it was real, very real. 

“How recently?” Eskel asked softly, the anger from his face was completely gone. His eyes turned full of compassion and his muzzles relaxed. Eskel hater sexual abuse as much as he did.

“I’m not sure, he was recently raped. I didn’t ask him about it or anything. He is already too scared. He doesn’t talk. I’m not sure if he is mute or that he just doesn’t want too”. He hoped Eskel could figure that one out as well. Eskel was good with scared people. He could get them to trust him so he could help them. 

“Okay, well let’s take a look at him. I promise you I will do what I can. You care about him” Eskel said with a sad smiling. Geralt didn’t react, he didn’t have too. His brother always saw through him. And he was right, Geralt did care about Jaskier. 

He walked after Eskel to Jaskier’s room. Eskel sat his bags down and dropped at Jaskier’s side. Jaskier still had his eyes close. Eskel just looked at him for some time. Then he slowly shook Jaskier's shoulder. “Jaskier, can you open your eyes?” He asked kindly; Jaskier’s eyes flushed open. 

“Hello Jaskier. I’m Eskel. Geralt’s brother and a doctor. I’m here to help you. Can you tell me what hurts?” he asked very softly, Geralt was proud of his brother for handling the situation completely right. Jaskier closed his eyes shortly but opened them again. He didn’t look at Eskel or answer his question. “Can you point where it hurts?” Eskel tried. Jaskier only closed his eyes hissing in pain again. Jaskier probably wasn’t understanding Eskel or was unable to answer. 

“I think it is his bladder. In the car he told me or more showed me that it hurt. He didn’t get much to drink in the prison. I guessed it was a bladder infection. So I made him drink water. I found him on his bed, He was holding his belly. He peed himself” Geralt explained nervously. He hoped making Jaskier drink water didn’t make anything worse. 

Eskel nodded. “I’m going to lower the blanket,” he said and waited a moment for Jaskier to object. Then he moved the blanket to uncover Jaskier’s belly. He stared at the ribs, scars and bruises. Taking them all in. “They hurt him in the past twelve hours,” Eskel said, slowly feeling the ribs. “I need to take pictures of his ribs later”. Geralt nodded and hoped they weren’t broken. 

Eskel went to touch Jaskier’s belly slowly touching different spots using his senses to monitor Jaskier's reaction. “His stomach and bowels feel alright, I’m going to touch his bladder now” Eskel said. Eskel touched the skin and Jaskier started crying immediately. Geralt patted his head. Poor boy. 

“Ssh, kid. We are going to fix you right up” Geralt told him he hoped Jaskier could hear him. Jaskier's eyes flushed open for a second and Geralt gave him his most kind smile.

“I need to get an MRI and echo, there's definitely something wrong with his bladder. It doesn’t feel right and he is in too much pain” Eskel said, taking his hand off the belly. “Anything else I need to know” Eskel turned to Geralt. Geralt bite his lip. He needed to tell Eskel about the diaper didn’t he?


	5. The clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is in the clinic.

Chapter five: The clinic

“You should move the blanket lower. There was a diaper.” Geralt said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to protect the boy's privacy and dignity but it couldn’t go untreated. Eskel needed to know about this.

“I’m going to move the blanket lower and look at your groin” Eskel told Jaskier looking at his face for any objection. Geralt wasn’t sure if Jaskier didn’t mind or simply didn’t hear them. Eskel moved the blanket completely off Jaskier and leaned back a bit. 

“Fuck, Geralt what is going on here” Eskel said in shock. “I have never seen anything like this”. Geralt swallowed, calming himself down. 

“The diaper. He was wearing it for a long time. The same one. For days I think. He put it back on after he showered here. I didn’t know. It smelled so bad. It was leaking and, oh Eskel it was just bad” he said his voice broke a little . Eskel nodded and didn’t say anything for a time before he took a deep breath and looked at Geralt.

“We will figure it out. But I can’t treat this here. I need echo’s, scannes, bloodwork and urine. I need a complete picture of his condition first. Is he on drugs or something else, allergies I need to know for pain medication?” Eskel asked, going into action. Geralt was glad he did.

“Not that I know,” Geralt said, Triss hadn’t said something about that, but he didn’t trust that woman. Everyone even slightly connected with that prison couldn’t be anything else then bad news. Lucky for Jaskier he had lots of practice with dealing with people who were bad news. 

Eskel took a syringe out of the bag. “I’m going to give him painkillers and something to keep him asleep for now”. Geralt nodded leaning to Jaskier. 

“You have my word that you will be okay. I will do everything I can to make sure of that”. Jaskier gave him a small nod and Eskel pushed the syringe in Jaskier’s hip slowly emptying it in the bloodstream. Geralt patted the boy on his head, trying to comfort him. 

“Give it a few minutes to work,” Eskel said, putting the syringe away. “Get him some comfortable clothes and socks”. Geralt hurried to his room and quickly packed a bag for the kid. The clinic wasn’t a hospital where you stay for a long time but Jaskier probably needed comfortable clothes to wear when he was coming home again.

He went back to the bedroom. Eskel put the blanket over Jaskier again and packed his bags. “Carry him to my car,” he instructed Geralt who nodded.

Geralt picked the boy up. One arm under his knees and one under his shoulder. He was way to the light and carried him out the apartment.   
.

The clinic was empty. Geralt carried Jaskier to an empty bed and lay him down gently. Eskel immediately started to work. He first took a few tubes of blood and used some kind of catheter to get a urine stempel. Geralt was not sure if he should look away or offer to help. He always hated to see people he cared about sick or hurt. Eskel put all the stamps in a special box and then he put Jaskier on some monitors and his heartbeat filled the room. It remembered Geralt Yennefer had been poisoned. She had been so sick for days. Nelleke nursed her better. 

“Why a monitor? We can hear his heartbeat?” Geralt asked a little annoyed, he could watch out for any unusual things. Since they left the appartement he focused on the heartbeat the whole time. There was no need for this. 

“Because when we get distracted or can’t monitor it, then the machine looks out for him,” Eskel explained. “I’m not taking any risks with his safety. Aren’t you glad about that?” Geralt nodded of course he was glad about that, but the chance that he got distracted was small to non-existing.

“I will send this to the lab in the morning. It will take twenty four hours before we get results. Help me move his bed to the scans” Eskel said all business. Geralt helped him push the bed to the MRI room. They lifted him on the bed from the machine and waited in the room behind the machine when Jaskier got scanned. 

“This takes half an hour,” Eskel said, staring at a monitor. “Geralt, doesn’t this kid have family or something?” Eskel asked. Geralt shook his head. He needed to look into that morse closer. Triss couldn't be trusted. 

“The social worker said he didn’t. He lived on the streets before he was sent to prison”. Geralt told his brother. Eskel nodded and was typing something on his computer.

“What were his crimes?” Geralt told his brother what he learned from Triss. He realized that whatever Jaskier did, he probably did to survive. They should have helped him, instead of sending him behind bars. 

“To be honest Geralt I thought you would get some kind of drug dealer in your house or a thief not a kid like this. Did they even get the inmates that hurt him?” Eskel asked. Geralt looked away. He didn’t think those monsters got what they deserved. 

“I don’t know but if they knew who did this, I will make sure they get what they deserve”. Eskel turned to him watching him for a second.

“This ain't lawless times anymore. Don’t do anything stupid” Eskel said meaning don’t kill them and end up in prison yourself. Well Geralt wouldn’t care about that. 

After the MRI Eskel took some x-rays and finally there was the echo. Geralt was glad that Jaskier was asleep and didn’t know about the countless scanners, pictures and echo’s his brother took. Geralt was sitting next to his brother looking at a computer where he apparently could see Jaskier his bladder. Eskel looked intensely. Geralt didn’t see much. 

“Is it bad or good?” Geralt asked. Eskel's face told him it was bad. 

“Let’s put him back in his room. I know enough for now” Eskel said with a sigh. Very bad Geralt thought. Geralt helped him bring Jaskier back to the room where they started that evening and put him on his bed. He tucked him in tightly. When he was finished Eskel put an IV in the little arm and uncovered Jaskier again to put cream on the diaper rash. Then he coved Jaskier and sat down. 

“And? '' Geralt asked, no longer wanting to wait to hear what was wrong with his ward. Eskel sighed, looking for words. 

“Well it doesn’t look too bad. No broken bones or anything unusual on the MRI, but it is his bladder and kidneys. They are bruised badly. Probably someone hitted him so many times in a long period that there grew too much scar tissue, the urine and blood work will show it for sure. I think there is permanent damage there. He probably can’t hold his pee very well anymore. In prison that isn’t handy so they gave him diapers I think. Anything in his bladder or kidneys like water will hurt, just like peeing itself. I can give him pills for the pain and cream for the rash, but I don’t think there is much more that can be done” Eskel said. “The pain will lessen in time”. 

Geralt swallowed permanent damage. Everything but that. Permanent meant that there wasn’t a possibility to fix it. Well he wasn't going to accept that so easily. “Can they not operate on him, cut the scar issue away” he tried. It was called plastic surgery right? 

Eskel shook his head. “Operating means cutting things open, which means more scar tissue. The pain will go away in time. The last hits on his kidney were recently, he still has the bruises. He was abused so bad Geralt not only fysiek and I also found the evidence for sexual abuse”. Geralt swallowed, shaking his head. He hated this. 

“Dammit, a mage or Yennefer could they fix him?” He would try to do anything to help Jaskier. He promised him that. He would even find and beg Yennefer if necessary. 

“No Geralt, they can't,” Eskel said looking sad himself.

“But your scars aren't visible anymore, they can make scars disappear” Geralt tried hoping to find a way.

“Plastic surgery can change the way things look. But it has a price. I don’t have a feeling in most of my face and the skin feels to thigh. That isn’t an option here. I’m sorry Geralt” Eskel said. Geralt knew his brother meant it. 

“I will keep him safe Eskel. I don’t care what I have to do nobody will hurt him again” he whispered. Eskel gave him a weak small smile. 

“I know brother and I will help you where I can” Eskel whispered. 

Eskel got Geralt attention again. “There is more, did you look at his ears” Geralt looked confused and moved Jaskier his hair away from his ears. There were scars. Scars he had seen many times before. Elven ears. 

“He is an elf. A really young one” Eskel said. Geralt looked away just when he thought it could get worse. Elfs were hunted, killed.

“How do you know it’s a young one? Elfs don’t age” he said confused. Jaskier could be just as cold as he was. 

“Because I operated on him, twenty two years ago. It was my first operation ever. I’m not even a surgeon, they asked me because I’m a witcher. They were so afraid of the elf hunters. His left ear is slightly bigger than his right ear and the scar on his right ear is t-shaped. I recognized it immediately” Eskel explained, looking away. He was ashamed of it, Geralt thought. 

“Then you know his family” Geralt felt some hope. Elfs should stick together. Teach their children their way of life. Protect each other. There were still elf hunters out there. They believed you could make inmortelelety drinks from their blood and de-age if you put their skin on winkels. They were crazy. Almost all the elfs were killed. The few that still lived, were hiding. Cutting their ears was important to protect themselves.

“They are dead. Ten years ago killed by elf hunters. I didn’t know their son got away” Eskel said with sadness in his eyes. He probably remembered it. 

“It was that terrible night, remember. The breakin. They were torture. Slaughter as beast. They never caught however it did. Jaskier could have been living on the streets since that day” Eskel whispered. “He got away”. 

Geralt didn’t react. He didn’t have the words. Of course he remembered that night. He even went to the funeral. Nobody said a word about a son. Maybe it was a secret he was even excited. It was logical. Whoever killed Jaskier’s parents would feel the sharpness of his swords. Only monsters become elf hunters and Geralt hunts monsters.

“Don’t go down that path Geralt doesn't help you. Your first priority from now one is keeping this little elf safe. But I can’t send his samples to the lab. They always look for traces of elf blood. I will analyze it myself. Promise me Geralt. Jaskier comes before every kind of revenge you think about. He needs you more” Eskel told him. 

Geralt didn’t want to promise that, he didn’t want to say your right to his brother but he did anyway. Because even if he didn’t like it, Eskel was right, Jaskier his safety was his first priority now. Jaskier was his son now. 

“I know you did the right thing taking him in. There is a lot of damage to heal Geralt mentality, physical, sexuality” Eskel sighed “He needs your protection. I will help you of course”. Geralt sighed. He signed up for this job. But this wasn’t a job anymore. This was helping his kid. Protecting one of the last elfs on earth. Revenge could come later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a kodus if you liked the story:) I really appreciate that 😊
> 
> See you next time👋
> 
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
